


Ectoberweek 2019

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Headcanons I made for the promps of ectoberweek





	1. Fangs-Shatter

Fangs: When Danny got his fangs a year after the accident it was a mess, he had to lose his two upper canine and let the fangs grow normally which was painful. There were a lot of times when he hurt his lips by biting them luckily, he can heal fast. It was difficult to hide his new fangs because they showed even in his human form, “puberty” was the more common excuse.

After they were all grow Danny had to buy a lot of toothbrushes it was very easy to break them. The only good things Danny found about his fangs was that they are good for eating meat, great for Halloween costumes and to freak people out in his human form when grinning and showing all his teeth.

Shatter: After getting his Ghostly Wail Danny had to be careful when he raised his voice too much because every time he screamed a glass would shatter. The radius of destruction variated according to his volume and how close to him was something made of glass, lightbulbs were the most common thing to be broken. In his room he had to replace his window glass three times before replacing it for a transparent plastic.


	2. Tarot-Stalker

Tarot: When Sam was starting getting into being a goth, she brought a deck of tarot cards, learned how to read them from the internet and practiced often with Danny and Tucker. The only weird thing they found was that for Danny the death card always turned up for him. After some time, Sam moved to other interests in the occult and let the cards aside.

After the accident the three were bored and Sam decided to read them the cards, for Tucker it was normal but in Danny’s turn all the cards were of death, the strange thing was that Sam didn’t have that many death cards.

Stalker: Danny had at least two stalkers he was aware of, the first one was Skulker, the ghost always followed him for a few hours to days before attacking, when asked the ghost said it was to know his prey movement. The second one was Wes Weston, the guy that found out he was half ghost somehow and has been trying to out him every chance he gets. Danny always knew when he was stalking him, Wes wasn’t as subtle as Skulker, so Danny found it kind of fun to mess with the guy every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I'lltry to post today's promp later in the day!!


	3. Cauldron-Electricity

Cauldron: Under the Fenton lab, were all of the ancient ghost hunting weapons and artifacts are stored, there is a cauldron half full of ectoplasm. When Jazz and Danny were little, they played in the basement pretending to do potions in it, they never touched the ectoplasm though. They asked their parents why they didn’t use that ectoplasm in their experiments, Jack and Maddie said that the ectoplasm was inert and no good for their investigation.

After Danny’s accident he swears that sometimes he hears whispers coming from the cauldron, he doesn’t want to know why he can hear it now, so he lets it alone.

Electricity: A few months after he became half ghost Danny noticed that he was more sensible to electric fields. He subconsciously knew where the power plant was at all times, he could sense if someone has a device in their person if he concentrated hard enough. When there was electric storm in the city Danny couldn’t sleep until it stopped or passed away, his electric sense made him aware of every charged cloud in the sky.


	4. Artifact-Nursery rhyme

Artifact: There are uncountable artifacts infused in power from the Ghost Zone scattered in hidden lairs, very protected fortress and even hidden in Earth. Some are used to boost ones power like the Crown of Fire with the Ring of Rage, others use the power of the Ghost Zone to alter their surroundings like the Reality Gauntlet, or some are used by very powerful ghosts to have better control of their almost uncontrolled powers like Clockwork’s staff.

Nursery rhyme: Some nights when he is too restless and sleep dodged him for hours the half ghost usually went to the lab and stared at the portal. To Danny the Ghost Zone had always made a kind of humming, sometimes with rhyming others like a white noise. For some reason every time he listened to the humming of the Zone at night he relaxed enough so he could sleep.


	5. Scarecrow-Grave robber

Scarecrow: Some ghosts obsessed with their crops would haunt their previous fields while possessing a scarecrow. When no humans are around the scarecrow would roam the fields scaring all the birds away to protect it. This possessed guardians are the sworn enemy of crows, once in a while when a crow becomes a ghost, they would go to fight the scarecrow in the fields.

Grave robber: Ghosts hate grave robbers, disrupting a ghost’s rest place is taboo in the Ghost Zone, when humans do it, the more powerful ghosts curse them. Depending of the ghost the curse is lift if the things stole are returned, the most vengeful ones will leave the curse on for more time maybe even after death.


	6. Cnadlelight-Exorcism

Candlelight: the candlelight at the Fenton house has always been weird. After many power outages caused by some experiments in the lab the Fenton children lit the candles and waited to see what weird phenomenon occurred. The more common ones was the color changing flame, it passed for all the colors of the rainbow but not in order; the cold flame, it gave the normal orange light but they could touch it without burning; the dancing shadows, in which it didn’t matter if the flame moved or not all shadows moved a lot; and the black flame, it didn’t give any light but it warmed the room in an instant, it was their favorite in winter.

Exorcism: Getting a ghost to stop possessing a person or object was easier said than done, one needed an anti-ghost substance or charged ectoplasm and get the person or thing in contact with it, the ghost would receive damage and leave the host. Halfas can be exorcised out of things and people but their ghost half can’t be pushed out of their human half by these techniques.


	7. Masquerade-Laboratory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day!! Go back to read the prev promp!

Masquerade: Amorpho’s favorite parties had always been masquerades. In live he was someone important and had to hide his true emotions in his face and voice, in the parties he had to wear a mask and when no one could recognize him it was a relief. In death he can masquerade as anyone at any time, free of any expectation, the problem was that the more masks he used the less he remembered about himself.

Laboratory: After his accident Danny didn’t go willing to his parent’s lab for a month, it took five more so he could go with alone without any company. Being so close to the thing that half killed him always give him an intense dread feeling, it made him feel that no matter what happened somehow the portal was going to hurt him again. It got better overtime but the dread never went away completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is all!! Have a happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any headcanon in your fics :)


End file.
